Charoix Requests
by CroixTheCasanova
Summary: Since I like Charoix I will post here any request I get! I hope you have a good time with these two and my smol writings
1. Chapter 1

**I'm back byt this type just to post two smol requests! If you want any Charoix request then please ask me on my blog ' _ilovemybabechariot'_ and i will tell you there while posting it there! I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Croix sighed as she opened another book she had to of course read, cause after all she was a prodigy and she had to know many more things than she was supposed to know. But at least the tree gave a nice shade and at least no sound beside the birds chirping could interrupt her or even be a distraction.

Too deep in thoughts she missed a shadow behind her, who was grinning all the while.

"Croix!" the said girl yelped as she turned around, green eyes wide open behind her glasses. The red haired witch giggled at her reaction as the other composed herself.

"Chariot, how many times I told you not to scare me like that?" asked Croix while Chariot sat beside her.

"Many times but I always forget when I see how cute you look concentrated and then suprised" replied Chariot.

Croix had to shut her eyes to remind herself that _no it wasn't how cute Chariot was that made her blush but just the suprise she got._

"So what are you doing here anyway? Need help with anything?" the prodigy looked confused as Chariot giggled, before without any notice laying herself on the ground, head on Croix's lap.

"I came here so you wouldn't read those books anymore! It's no good to only read so much and then eat those salty noodles" Croix held a grimace as she remembered how angry Chariot had been when she had spent an entire week only eating noodles and reading.

But they were so good, how could she resist them?

Only when she lowered her head she registered the fact that Chariot was laying on her lap, which managed to make her blush in a similar color to Chariot's hair.

"Now, how about you leave that book and talk to your best friend who needs your attention more than those old books?" said Chariot grinning.

Croix sighed to calm her nerves, before smiling at the younger girl at petting her head, a form of affection between those two.

"Of course Char Bear, of course" she murmured as her hand continued to run through her short fiery red hair.

Chariot hummed happily as she nuzzled closer to Croix's stomach, her eyes closed as a happy smile was on her lips.

Unknown to her, the prodigy was also smiling, enjoying their time together and the calmness which was all around them.

After some time, while hearing her soft breaths, Croix saw that Chariot had fallen asleep. Shaking her head at the girl, she leaned more at the tree and took her glasses off, putting them on top of the books.

After running a hand on her face, the same hand moved to where Chariot had hers, and like magic Chariot took it as soon as she had felt it, even on her sleep.

As she closed her eyes, she was pretty sure that she saw Chariot's smile widen and tighten the hold on her hand.

But as her consciousness slipped away, she thought how her heart racing and face becoming red when she and Chariot spent time like this wasn't very _friendly_.

Well that sure would leave her without any sleep for some nights, but now she would only relax and enjoy the moment and Chariot beside her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Charoix Prom Date/Dance Request**

 **The years where Charoix was on school was around 2005 I think? So guess you can say this is a party made on Luna Nova with the theme of the 90'. This idea was from a Prom Date Request and I hope you all enjoy it! Any requests you might have please ask me on my blog ' _ilovemybabechariot'_**

* * *

Chariot hummed to herself as she finished brushing her hair, double checking her white dress for any strand of red hair.

That night Luna Nova would organise a party with the theme of the 90', something which everyone found exciting. They could go in pairs or alone with their friends.

Chariot could be a dolt and not have too many friends from her clumsiness, but tonight she wouldn't go alone or with them.

Tonight, Chariot would go to the dance with Croix Meiridies, the prodigy of the school and one of the greatest student in Luna Nova.

The knock on the door made her grin as she went to open it, finding there the one and only Croix.

The purple haired witch was wearing a white suit, the collar a fiery red like Chariot's hair and the rest white. In the belt, unlike normal, rested a red sash, the one the clumsy witch wore. Looking closely, Chariot saw the shirt which was white with purple flowers.

"I guess you also wore my sash Chariot?" asked Croix smiling, arms crossed on her chest. Chariot blushed pink as she touched the purple sash on her dress.

To match Croix her dress was also white, the short slevees red which matched with the small red gems around the dress. The colors clashed beautifully with the purple sash which also held her wand, as it was supposed to.

"Well you also are wearing mine Croix! We should match after all" replied Chariot as she got out of the room and closed the door.

The other girl only smiled softly, before coughing and blushing pink, taking out something from her jacket's pocket.

"Chariot.I...I need to give you something" she said, making the other girl stop and turn around, her eyes widening as she looked at what Croix held on her hands.

"I read somewhere that usually the boy would give the girl this to wear on her hand. And since you are the one wearing the dress and looking more... Beautiful i decided to do it for you" the last part was said with a lower voice from embarrasment, but Chariot still heard them.

What Croix had on her hands was some type of bracelet, but done with different flowers. Chariot could note the four pink carnations which had around ivys and on the middle there were four daisies and another flower which she didn't know.

"What is that flower in the middle?" asked Chariot as Croix was putting the bracelet on her knuckle.

"Heliotrope. Kinda hard to find around here but I found it when I was on the city" replied Croix and hummed as she released her hand, now flowers on Chariot's knuckle.

"Let's go now,shall we?" the red haired witch nodded her head smiling and took Croix's hand as they started walking, missing how red Croix became and her eyes softened behind the glasses.

The room where they had decided to hold the ball was bigger than any of their classes, a disco ball on the middle being the only light, and with magic it managed to give light to the entire room.

Everyone was dancing and laughing, just having a good time. Croix could see her own teammates and also Chariot's, but her attention was stolen as a slow music came on.

"Hey Chariot" said girl turned her head and looked at Croix who was scratching her nose, a habit of hers when she was nervous.

"What is it Croix?" she asked. The prodigy only bit her lip an raised her hand towards Chariot, the smaller girl tilting her head confused.

"Do you want to...dance with me now?" the question was said so slowly and timidly that Chariot could hardly believe this was the same girl who answered every question confidently and did every magic with no problem or nervousness.

But a smile appeard on her lips as she gave the girl her hand, Croix looking at her suprised.

"Of course you dummy! Come on!" the reply made her smile and they both walked to the dance floor, finding a calmer place to dance.

Like they had years doing this, Chariot put her hands on Croix's shoulders and Croix put hers on the small on her back.

The moment was so calm and fragile that Croix was scared even the tiniest of sounds or movements would break it.

She had time wanting to do this, just dance her night away with Chariot, to see the red head smile and laugh freely, nothing to stop her happiness.

"Croix, does everything have a meaning?" the question caught her off guard, and she looked at Chariot who looked back at her.

"Well, actions are supposed to have meanings, in the end life has a meaning, books have meanings. Nature may also have a meaning. Why do you ask?" the reply made Chariot giggle, as Croix always managed to have an answer for everything she asked her.

"Just asking since I was curious if flowers have a meaning" she said. Croix blushed red and averted her eyes, making Chariot slightly suspicious.

"Do flowers have a meaning Croix?" the prodigy only looked around for a moment, before nodding her head.

"I told you everything has a meaning. Of course flowers also do have one. But that is something I haven't really read about" replied Croix.

Chariot only sighed and moved closer to Croix, leaning her head against her shoulder.

"That is too bad. These flowers look amazing" Croix only shrugged and Chariot smiled when she hugged her closer to herself, continuing to dance slowly.

* * *

Now,years had passed since that night. But that certain memory, those certain flowers still remained alive for Chariot, who now called herself Ursula.

Her eyes softened as she looked down and saw Croix asleep, her head leaned on her arms as books about Wagandea were scattered around her.

Putting a blanket on top of her, Chariot smiled as Croix snuggled closer to it, but her attention went at a picture and a certain bracelet the witch had close to her hands.

Her eyes widened as she looked at their younger version, smiling and dancing. Beside it, the same flowers Chariot had that night rested, still on a perfect form from a spell done on them.

The red haired witch smiled and managed to gather Croix on her arms as she made her way to her bed, flowers and pic remaining behind but their meaning stuck on Chariot's head.

 ** _Pink carnations are the symbol of not forgetting, flowers which you can give to a lover or friend as a sign that you will never forget them._**

 ** _Daisies symbolise innocence, of a person or feelings._**

 ** _Ivy is a green flower which from it's way of living with the tree, symbolises a bond which can never be broken._**

 ** _Heliotrope is the flower that a lover would give to their significant other, as a way to show them their devoted affection and feelings. This also can be used as a way to confess your feelings of love._**


End file.
